<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phân tách by Helia (caretta)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442524">Phân tách</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia'>Helia (caretta)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Identity Porn, Investigations, M/M, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce x Clark.</p><p>Lois vừa bay đi Boston, trong nhà chỉ còn anh ngồi khoanh chân trên sô-pha, đối diện với cánh cửa ban công mở toang đón gió.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phân tách</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: Psychobabble - Frou Frou.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vài tháng sau khi bọn họ dọn về ở chung, Lois được bạn nhờ trông hộ một con mèo mấy ngày. Vì đặc thù nghề nghiệp của quý cô Lane, lẽ tất nhiên toàn bộ trách nhiệm đổ lên đầu anh. Clark đã nì nèo với Perry xin được ôm công việc về nhà, nên giữa những lúc làm Superman, anh được hưởng thú vui vừa gõ máy vừa xoay laptop liên tục để tránh vuốt mèo nhảy lên bàn phím.</p><p>Một buổi tối, Clark giật mình ngẩng đầu lên, nhận ra anh đã ngồi yên ổn suốt mười lăm phút mà không bị thanh âm đổ vỡ hay tiếng ngao ngao đòi ăn quấy rầy.  Lois vừa bay đi Boston, trong nhà chỉ còn anh ngồi khoanh chân trên sô-pha, đối diện với cánh cửa ban công mở toang đón gió.</p><p>Lấp ló sau rèm cửa trắng phất phơ, chú mèo tên Tabby với bộ lông xù đỏ hoe tương xứng đang ngoan ngoãn cuộn đuôi, cổ dướn cao và lắc lư khe khẽ. Từ đây anh có thể thấy được túm lông trắng phau trên ngực nó đang phập phồng, cùng nghe rõ những tiếng rừ rừ khoái chí. Mắt Tabby nhắm tít lại, mất một lúc anh mới nhận ra động tác lắc lư đó là dụi đầu, như thể có một bàn tay đang gãi gãi bên cổ và sau tai theo cách nó thích nhất.</p><p>Ngoài ban công không có một ai.</p><p>Clark từ từ ngồi thẳng dậy, một cảm giác rờn rợn lan tỏa từ sau gáy làm anh phải bặm môi nén cơn rùng mình. Anh biết rằng ngoài đó không có ai -- cho dù áo ngụy trang có lót chì để trốn thoát tia X, kẻ tàng hình vẫn phải có nhịp tim. Thế nhưng mọi cơ sở lí luận của giác quan anh không giải thích được tại sao Tabby dường như đang giao tiếp với-- không khí.</p><p>Như đoán được điều anh đang suy nghĩ, con mèo đột ngột mở bừng mắt, quay đầu về phía anh. Hai tròng mắt như hai thau nước lấp loáng ánh trăng, lạnh lẽo xuyên thấu tâm can, khiến Clark thấy sống lưng ớn lạnh.</p><p>Chớp mắt, cảm giác đó biến mất. Tabby đủng đỉnh vểnh cao đuôi bước vào nhà, không quên cào thảm chùi chân mấy cái trước khi cất giọng đòi ăn.</p><p>Sáng hôm sau, anh nhận được tin nhắn của Lois nói rằng chị sẽ về sớm hơn dự định, vì cô chủ Tabby đã qua đời đêm hôm trước. Clark hỏi về giờ mất, tự nhủ rằng thông tin đó không thay đổi điều gì. Câu trả lời sớm hơn giờ anh hứng kiến hành vi kì lạ của Tabby chút ít -- Clark không lấy làm ngạc nhiên.</p><p>Tabby được gửi vào trại thú và gần như lập tức được nhận nuôi. Căn hộ bao gồm cả Superman lẫn Lois Lane quả thật không thể giữ cho con vật nào thở quá một tuần, bọn họ đành thừa nhận. Clark vẫn không tin vào quỷ ma, và sẵn sàng viết sáu trang vạch mặt kẻ nào đem tâm linh ra làm trò vụ lợi như Scooby-Doo vậy.</p><p>Nhưng trong thâm tâm, anh linh cảm có những thứ anh không thể chạm tới. Những thứ năng lực của Superman cũng không thể giải thích. Một ngày nào đó, anh sẽ tìm hiểu hết về chúng, sẽ kể cho Lois chuyện gì thật sự xảy ra trên ban công đêm ấy. Nhưng hiện tại, anh còn một bài phóng sự về Con Dơi Gotham.</p><p>***</p><p>Hơn hai tuần lốc cốc đi phà sang bờ vịnh bên kia, thâm chí ngủ lại qua đêm, lặn lội khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm để hỏi thăm những ai chịu đứng yên về huyền thoại một con quỷ sống. Hầu hết người dân mặt tái ngoét bỏ đi ngay khi anh vừa thở ra chữ "Dơi", đa số nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt nghi ngờ. Cứ như chỉ nhắc đến thôi, bóng ma đó sẽ xuất hiện ngay đầu giường họ trong đêm và bắt họ thú nhận chuyện biển thủ công quỹ từ mười lăm năm trước. Dân Metropolis dè chừng dân Gotham và dân Gotham sợ mất vía Batman. Mọi người ở đây đều nghĩ mình có tội, Clark nhận ra. Hài hước thay, những ai còn đủ lương tri để sám hối thường không phải đối tượng Batman trừng phạt.</p><p>Dầu vậy, tấm ảnh chụp dấu sắt nung vẫn nóng bỏng trong túi áo anh. Bên việc vạch trần thứ công lý ngoài vòng pháp luật, Clark còn cần biết ai đã gửi cho anh phong bì đó. Có lẽ họ chỉ đơn giản muốn tố cáo tội lỗi của Batman, nhưng nếu đã vậy, tại sao không cho anh địa chỉ liên lạc để phỏng vấn? Họ sợ gặp nguy hiểm chăng? Liệu Batman có đóng dấu những ai hé miệng bằng một chữ B (Bố láo) màu đỏ?</p><p>Lần thứ một ngàn anh rải đống ảnh ra trên mặt bàn làm việc, bên quyển sổ chi chít những ghi chép thu thập được trong ngày. Chữ viết tay không đặc sắc, loại bút bảng mực đỏ tầm thường, trên dưới không có dấu vân tay nào ngoài của anh và người giao thư. Ngày mai anh sẽ đến chi nhánh tòa soạn Daily Planet ở Gotham để lục lại thông tin về Batman, nhưng theo thói quen Clark vẫn cân nhắc từng tấm polaroid, hi vọng phen này anh sẽ nghiệm ra câu trả lời.</p><p>Bữa cơm tối tặng kèm của nhà trọ để nguội trên bàn, ly cà phê đen sánh chỉ còn đáy cặn. Lois ở lại DC đã hai ngày nay, tìm cách gặp Swanwick để đưa bằng chứng về Nairomi thêm lần nữa. Clark vừa chúc chị ngủ ngon cách đó vài giờ, nhưng giây phút cuộc gọi ngắt anh bỗng thấy cô đơn khôn tả. Lòng tin của Lois vào Superman ngoan cường đến nỗi anh thấy sợ. Khi anh cùng quẫn phải cướp đi một sinh mạng, chị có mặt để dang rộng vòng tay cứu rỗi anh. Nhưng Superman mà chị hằng tin tưởng ấy liệu có còn nguyên vẹn hai năm sau Metropolis, hai phút sau khi tim Zod ngừng đập, hai giây sau khi cơn lốc cuốn cha anh đi mất? Hay chăng, vốn không tồn tại Superman, và anh đang bám víu lấy tình yêu của chị như một đứa bé con bị lạc bám lấy váy người phụ nữ chẳng phải mẹ mình?</p><p>Những câu hỏi day nghiến tâm trí anh, mặc cho Clark lặp đi lặp lại rằng anh không muốn biết câu trả lời.</p><p>***</p><p>Anh tỉnh giấc trong gió bụi và mưa lất phất tạt vào từ cửa sổ. Thoạt đầu anh ngỡ trời còn chưa sáng, nhưng không, đồng hồ đã chỉ tám giờ. Gotham đang bị nhấn chìm trong một cơn giông đen vần vũ mà bằng cách nào đó, khi lan đến Metropolis sẽ chỉ còn là mưa rào rượi mát. Hai bờ vịnh cứ như East Egg với West Egg, nếu như bên cạnh gia sản kế thừa, East Egg nhận luôn cả cặn bã chất chồng qua hàng thế kỉ mà không đôi tay nào gột sạch nổi.</p><p>Batman đã lội qua những con hẻm tối tăm ngậm đầy rác rưởi ấy, hai mươi năm.</p><p>Clark lần lượt thay hàng trăm tấm microfilm vào máy chiếu, thao tác quen thuộc gần như máy móc, mắt lướt nhanh qua những dòng tít và nếp nhăn giữa chân mày càng lúc càng sâu. Nếu những tựa báo về Superman luôn được đệm hùng ca, chiến công của Batman được trải ra trước mắt anh như một khúc quân hành -- dồn dập, thành thục và tàn nhẫn. Những từ khóa lặp đi lặp lại: buôn người, tham nhũng, heroin, cưỡng hiếp, mafia, khủng bố. Chặt một đầu, hai đầu khác lại mọc lên. Năm này qua năm khác, người ta đã quá quen với cuộc chiến đến mức thắng lợi không còn ý nghĩa, và bản thân binh lính cũng không nhớ nổi cuộc sống trước khi nhập ngũ ra sao. Không có ảnh chụp Batman, chỉ ẩn hiện một cái bóng cô đơn, quả cảm nhưng vô vọng.</p><p>Anh ngồi sụp xuống, tháo kính để nhấn đệm lòng bàn tay lên sống mũi. Sáng nay hơi nôn nao, giờ anh cảm thấy từng mạch máu đang nổi gồ lên thít chặt quanh sọ, co xiết từng chặp như những con trăn giết mồi, với đuôi len lỏi ngoáy sâu vào hốc mắt khiến anh quặn ruột. Đồng hồ cho biết sắp đến giờ đóng cửa thư viện, tức là anh đã bỏ qua cả ba bữa sáng-trưa-chiều. Đống tài liệu về Batman được đóng trong các thùng lưu trữ chất đầy xung quanh, Clark tuyệt vọng thấy anh còn chưa xem hết một phần mười. Không có cách nào hơn, anh đành ôm cái đầu nặng trịch đi bê thùng trả về ngăn kéo cũ, vừa đi vừa cầu mong anh không mất kiểm soát đến mức để lại dấu bàn tay trên thành kim loại.</p><p>Trên đường về, Clark nhớ ra các loại thuốc đại trà vô tác dụng với anh.</p><p>Thay vì đi thẳng về chỗ trọ cách đó hai dãy nhà, Clark rẽ trái sang Phố Tàu, biết chắc hôm nay anh chỉ húp được canh chứ không nhai sandwich nổi. Có gì đó không bình thường. Đến lúc anh nhận ra những người đi bộ cùng đường chỉ đổi vị trí cho nhau để bao vây lấy anh, và anh đang vô tình bị bước chân của họ đẩy sát sang rìa một con đường vắng, Clark mới vỡ ra.</p><p>Sáng nay, vội vì lo trễ giờ hẹn thuê phòng chiếu, anh cầm cốc uống nốt cà phê trước khi ra khỏi cửa. Cốc cà phê lẽ ra đã sạch nhẵn tối qua.</p><p>Clark dám chắc nếu anh về thử, từ khay đồ ăn đêm trước, chai nước trong tủ lạnh đến bàn chải đánh răng cũng đã được chăm sóc tận tình. Không loại trừ khả năng họ dùng thuốc mê, nếu không tối qua anh đã tóm kẻ đột nhập thay vì ngủ say như chết. Vấn đề lúc này, bọn họ là ai? Họ có biết anh là Superman, hay họ muốn giết Clark Kent và đang không hiểu sao nửa ngày sau anh vẫn còn đứng thẳng? Clark gắng bước đều đặn, dù gân cổ căng cứng và vai gồng lên, cơn đau ngày càng dữ dội khiến anh hoa mắt. Vòng tròn đang thít lại gần hơn, anh tính toán làm sao để hạ được sáu người đàn ông khỏe mạnh trong tình trạng này mà không để lộ anh có siêu năng lực.</p><p>Rồi, như con rối chợt đứt dây, hai đầu gối anh buông thõng và Clark ngã dúi xuống mặt vỉa hè.</p><p>Việc xảy ra tiếp theo, anh chỉ có những kí ức đứt đoạn. Thanh âm bị át bởi nhịp tim thình thịch trong tai; anh nghe lùng bùng tiếng gió, tiếng la tắc nghẹn, tiếng vật nặng va đập vào tường, tiếng gãy răng rắc và rồi, im lặng. Một bóng đen che lấp ánh đèn trên mặt đường loang nước, anh bị nhấc bổng lên, tròng kính gãy lệch sang bên che mất nửa khuôn mặt vừa cứu anh.</p><p>Che mất điều duy nhất cho anh biết đó là người. Còn lại, chỉ toàn bóng tối.</p><p>(Cont.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>